Samurai Org
Samurai Org '''is the samurai monster Org. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode " A Father's Footsteps". Biography Samurai Org was created as the result of Org Spirit acquired the samurai suit. This Org possessed excellent fight style and was considered invincible in the martial arts. After being created he easily defeated the teacher of martial arts in the karate school and then he was recruited by Jindrax and Toxica, wo gave him the deadly sword. That sword could cut the automobile like a knife could cut butter. He attacked Turtle Cove and encountered the Power Rangers. He easily defeated the rangers with his fight skills and moon energy. However, Alyssa defeated him using the family battle style of her father and her White Tiger Staff. Then rangers finished him with the Jungle Sword. Toxica revived him as the giant and he fought and was more than match for the Kongazord, until Alyssa called White Tiger Wildzord and he destroyed villain's Samurai Sword. After this, he was finally destroyed by Kongazord 'Double Knuckle Attack. ' Samurai Org's spirit was among the six Org Spirits that Master Org used to create Tombstone Org. Personality Samurai Org was arrogant, violent and confident individual. He considered himself the best master of martial arts. However, despite his skills of martial arts, he was defeated by Alyssa, who used her noble and heroic family style. Powers And Abilities *'''Superhuman Strength: His strength let him defeat to all rangers. *'Durability-'''Samurai Org was one of the most durable Orgs in the series. Having a car explode merely feet behind him had no effect and he just strolled on. *'Advance Techniques:' His abilities in martial arts are used to fight against his enemies. He easily overpowred a doji's master as well as four of the five Rangers, The only ones who could match up were Alyssa and possibly her father (since he taught the moves to her). *'Shoot Rays:' His eye (between his corns) can shoot rays. Arsenal *'Sword of Samurai: The sword is used for fight against his enemies. It can also shoot rays, even if the sword is split. **'''Full Moon Strike-If his sword is complete, he was able to use the special attack Full Moon Strike''' to produce a great amount of damage. This was his strongest attack but came in two forms so has to be judged that way. ***'''Half Moon Cut-Samurai Org would draw a crescent moon with his blade and energy slash his enemies. This took down all five Rangers and was still given his signiture attack's name so counts. ***'Full Moon Strike (true attack)'-Samurai Org would take his sword and draw it around in a circle around him, forming a massive red moon behind him. After going in a circle and a half, he would raise it above his head and slash down. This was only performed when he was giant and was powerful enough to cut down the Kongazord with a single strike and a second might have killed the Wildzords had White Tiger not intervened. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Just like many other characters, Samurai Org was voiced by Tom Wyner. Notes. *Samurai Org has a similar name to a later SPD monster. See also Category:Wild Force Category:Orgs Category:Wild Force Monsters Category:PR Samurai Themed Villains Category:Yokai Themed Villains